The Three Sisters and The Pink Haired Girl
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are Twins, their sister Amaya, they have chara and they have Moon Sword, Sun shield and Star Lock, it's about they life with the guardian with romance and adventure. Sorry bad at Summary but it's good. May have bad language
1. Chapter 1: Bird Queen

The Three Sisters and The Pink Haired Girl

* * *

Me: here the prince to tell you...

Tadase: MoonPanda-Chan does not own Shugo Chara and Naruto an- wait did you say prince

Me: oh I think I did, sorry *starts creeping to the door

Tadase: Don't call me a mere Prince! * a crown appeared on his head and fire lit in his eyes* * The King then grinned and began laughing manically *Listen to me, my subjects!,Do not call me by the title of a mere 'Prince'! It's 'King'!

Me: okay *opens door and runs out*

Sakura:-walks in with Hinata-

Hianta: was that moon-Chan (nickname) just there

Sakura: I think it was, but we have bigger problem

Hinata: oh, get a bucket

Sakura: *gets bucket and put on his head* there

Hinata: okay now to the story

* * *

'In back ground/thinking'

"Talking"

'**Inner'**

**(**chocolate) - author interruption

Chapter one: huh? Eggs

As a sliver hair girl slow lifter her self from her black with neon paint splash bed cover she rubbed her eye and muted "ahhh it's Monday that means a another week at my new school" she said to her self.

She dragged her self out of bed and towards the shower, as she got in the hot shower; she started to full wake up.

Amaya pov:

As I got out of the shower I put my fluffy blue towel around my pretty mature body for a 12 old, I walked in my huge kitchen to look at a note on the fridge that, saying

'**To our Beautiful ****Amaya'**

'**Me and your Mother are at book singing in France we will be back in three months, there should be a credit card with 25 thousand dollars sorry we won't be there to make your breakfast but you a big girl and can make it yourself, oh and you two big sisters will be coming to leave with, they should be there when you get home from school.**

'**Love Mom & Dad'**

I sighed they all ways not here, but I guess that's what you get when you parent are famous book writer, but I so happy my two . So I guess that means I have to make my self some breakfast, so here I am now eating home-made pancakes, you would think yummy but not when their burnt 'oh my god I'm still in a towel and I have 12 mins to get to class' I thought as I rushed though my bedroom to my walk-in-closet to find my school uniform that was a white short-sleeved shirt that had 2 red horizontal lines at the bottom with a black vest that cut off under her chest with a short red tie that had a gold 'S.A.' on it and a red plaid skirt that came to mid-thigh , that was hanging up in the back as quick as I ran in here I was dressed with my hair sliver with blue tips up in two twin panda buns with my bangs framing my face and using a skull hair clip keeping my bangs out of my face, adding my rain drop ear rings and my rain drop pin on my jacket.

Racing to the kitchen to make my lunch, as I put my lunch in my bag I slipped it on my shoulder than slipped on my black boots over my light blue, dark blue and light green stripped socks, jumped up and ran out the door and lock it.

~In a ally ~

I walked down an ally and saw I small boy crying, I bent down so my face in-line with his "hey what's wrong buddy" I asked with worry in my voice darn why did I always have a soft spot foe younger kids "well y-you see t-two older b-boys t-took my l-lunch m-money from m-me" he mutter out "Oh how sad here have my money I already have lunch" I said as I gave him my money (no not there thousand dollars) "and if you found out the boys names please tell me I would love to give them a lesson" I said with a smirk and walked. Off in the distance I could hear 'oh my I can't believe mysteries 'nor' sexy (well it's just fun to add that stuff in heheh) talk too me and gave me her money' and there was a different voice 'hmmmm maybe just maybe' okay that was just wired but anyway I'm going to be late for school

~At school~

As I walked in the class room and a huge gust of wind hit me making my sliver hair with blue tips fall out their buns to role down to my ankles and making my skirt fly up but I caught it just in time so the people looking could just see I bit more of my moon pale legs, that made most of my class squeal, faint and have a nose bleed, I just shook my head and sat down no emotion on my face 'ohhh sooooooo mysteries' some girls squealed '**oh my why do they have to be so noisy I was sleeping too' **inner me yawned I nodded

~At home After school~

As I walked in to my house my to older twin sister (older by two months) were standing in the T.V room 'it's so funny how the twin but they're pole opposite like one has long pink hair, fiery temper, brave, strong and loud as the other has long purple hair, calm, shy and quite but there is some thing that they share in common like that they smart, long hair, both pretty develop and they both love me'. "Sakura Onee-Chan, Hinata Onee-Chan your home" I said as I run to hug them "Ama-Chan (nickname)" they said together as they hugged me " how are you, how school, I think mom and dad put us in the same class" Sakura said squeezing me to death "Saku-Chan I think you might need to let her to breathe before she can speak" said the quite Hianta "oh you're right Hina-Chan and sorry little Panda-Chan ( nickname cause she has her hair in twin panda buns all the time)" she said embarrass " I'm super happy now that you guys are here it can be like old times, schools good they call me mysteries 'nor' sexy don't know why and yeah I think mom and dad did put us in the same class

~A Week After School,At home 7:00 p.m~

As I sat down to eat my dinner I thought about the nicknames that my two older sisters got, Sakura got 'Feisty 'nor' Hot' and Hinata got 'Shy 'nor' cute'.

Soon Sakura turned on the T.V, to a channel with this old woman who shouted "You" than " guardians you have a guardian with your protector or you would be self" she said "this so fake" I said to my self "who ever says this fake shell di-"

She said as I turned off the T.V and walked into my room than jump on my bed put my hand into prying sign "please if guardian self is real than please than let me be the real me" I prayed as I feel asleep

~6:00 a.m~

As I woke up there was four egg in my bed "WHAT THE HECK EGGS I DON'T THINK THEY TEACH YOU THIS IN HEALTH CLASS, hay their warm does that mean their going to hatch soon" I yelled/said. There was a red with a black line in the middle was a pair of birds wing and in the middle of the wings was a little queen crown on its head and tree branches filling in the spaces, a green egg with blue line in the middle and little Japanese fans and an egg that was a black with a green line in the middle with a soccer ball with red hearts all around.

I walked out my room to see Sakura and Hinata sitting at our table with eggs in they hands.

Sakura two eggs, one was cream color with a cute little japanese doll on it and she had a blue one with red boxing glovers on it.

Hinata had two eggs too, one was Green with a microphone and the other was black with a red heart on it.

"oh I see you have are problem too" Sakura said as she pointed to my eggs, I just nodded "are yours warm" asked Hinata "Yeah and the warmest is the red one, yours" I said/Asked "Yes, my warmest is the green one" Said Hina-Chan back "mine are warm too, my warmest is the cream color one, but what are we going to do with them" Said/Asked A pink haired girl "we should keep them close to us, that means we should take them with us" said a purple haired girl we all nodded and got dress, I got dress in yesterday clothes.

~At school~

As me and my sisters walked though the gates we heard "Oh it's the guardian, they're so cool" from most of the girls but there was some from the boys.

We stood there with confuse look on our, but lucky a girl saw and said to us "oh since you guys are new, you probably would't know about the Guardian, so I have to tell you, see the guardian are a group of kid there four in the group and they have titles, there is King, Queen, Jack and Ace, they look out for us kids, there is the king Tadase Hotori, Queen- Nadeshiko Fujisaki Jack- Ace- Kukai Soma Yaya Yuiki " we just nodded.

As we were walking though the doors I tripped on something me and my eggs almost fall if some one hadn't grab me around my waist, I turned my head to see who it was it was a dude red/brown hair "whoa you okay" he asked "I fine, now if you put right up," I answered/asked him "Oh sure" he said as he stared to pull me "GET YOU HAND OFF, DON'T ACT AS WE FRIENDS" someone yelled which made him drop me, down I fall "owwwww" I said "oh sorry, here" he said back as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up "thank you" I said "well its seem some one doesn't like our king, I better help him, oh nice eggs, good luck with them" him said as he run off, " what did he mean" I said to myself.

"you okay" asked Hinata "if he hurt you than he going to get it" said an angry Sakura "I'm fine, come on we going to be late" I said as I started to run to our class.

~School hall~

"anyone with a suggestion please raise your hand."

I scanned the room for anyone stupid enough to actually say something. I was sitting together with Sakura and Mami.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I like you!" said a girl with pink hair I think her name is Amu with eyes sparkling.

"We are currently now in the middle of an assembly and… there is someone else that I like. I'm sorry." Hotori Tadase looked solemn as he turned to scan the room for any more suggestions.

Amu's cheeks flushed red as she ran out the doors of the auditorium. A Queen crown replaced the skull on my hair clip, stood up and glared at the Prince.

"You could've said it a little nicer? girls are just as good as boys so be nicer to us girls and you call you self a king" my voice was dripping with venom that I would use when I was talking back to boys at my old school ( at her old school the boys act as they owned it so Amaya acted like a Queen there to get make sure the boys didn't act like they owned the school so making her personality like a Queen but when she got here she saw that this place was even with girls and boys and thought that if she acted like a queen they would not like her so she acted like this) I ran out the room, the skull returning.

* * *

As I run after Amu I saw her fall in a hole.

Just before I fall in I stopped . "Amu you okay" I yelled to her "I would if you help me up" she yelled back to me "oh yeah" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck than I bent down to help her but I just fell in "good job,now how are we suppose to get up" Amu yelled at me and as soon as she said that a pink egg flew out of Amu's bag. It had a tartan design and had pink hearts all over the middle, inside a thick black line surrounded by smaller black hearts. The egg cracked and revealed a small girl with pink shoulder length hair that had a small part tied with a heart clip. She wore a pink visor to block out the sun from her pink eyes and had on a pink cheerleading dress with red shoes to match.

"You can do it yourself, Amu-chan! Chara Change! From a girl who can't jump, to a girl who can!"

Small light pink wings appeared on Amu's wrists and ankles and the little pink Chara looked thrilled.

"Hop! Step! Jump!"

And with that, I watched as she bounded off, high off the ground and landed herself on top of a tall building. Even with the long distance between the two, I could still hear the other girl screaming her head off. I found it amusing.

"that's great but how am I suppose to get out" just as soon as I said that my red with a black line in the middle was a pair of birds wing and in the middle of the wings was a little queen crown on its head and tree branches filling in the spaces flew out of my bag and cracked open so there was a little girl who look just like me but her hair was down and she had on a queen like dress that black and blue that ended at her knee and the sleeves end at her elbow, at the bottom of the dress there are branches growing up but stopping around her waist, she had one silk red gloves that end at her wrist,she has pale red hight hills on and on her had she has a queen crown on her head, than I just notice that she had a pair of blue bird wings.

"You can do what they did

Amaya-Chan! Chara Change! From a girl who Fly to a girl who can"

A small blue light sparkled near my back disappeared leaving a pair of blue bird wing .

"Flap! Flutter!Fly!"

And after she said those words the giant pair of wing to flap until I started to be lifted off the ground soon I was flying to the unfinished building was than a landed next to a freak-out Amu just as I was about to say something, Amu said "Finally, solid ground" and she sighed in relief, I looked down, chuckling.

"Amu-chan" I muttered, she raised an eyebrow, looking at me, I nervously pointed down, Amu screamed, and clung to the pole next to her."We're so high!" she shouted."Amu! Calm down" I pleaded, she just nodded, slowly and we turned towards the little flying things.

"I'm Ran! Amu-chan's shugo chara!" She greeted, "Kasumi! Nice to meet you! I'm Amaya-chan's shugo chara." The Bird Queen greeted with a bow of her head.

"What are you guys?" Amu asked."We're shugo charas!" They cheered, "Shugo charas?" I asked, "Yes, we're your guardian characters! Or your would-be-selves! We're who you want to be!" Kasumi said as she sat down on her broom, "there's no way! I don't believe you!" Amu said to her pink chara,Ran.

"Believe in it and you can become, your would-be-self!" Ran cheered, waving her pompom, "You asked for a change, For a different character, and we're here to help you achieve that goal" Kasumi smiled a small smile.

Me and Amu stared at Our charas, before hearing something that sounded like a soft pat. We looked to Our left and saw a teenage boy with blue hair. He had cat ears and a cat tail to match.

"Neko cosplayer?" I whispered, backing up, and hitting Amu, "So, you're both chara bearers?" The boy muttered, walking towards us. He leaned forward, sniffing the air, His cat ears twitched, "And you still have more eggs?" He muttered to himself, slightly shocked.

"They have two more each, nya." A small blue cat chara stated, coming out from behind the teen.

"Amu! Don't let them come any closer!" Ran shouted. "They're after your e-" The tall boy flicked her away, "Amaya-chan! You can't let them take your eggs!" my chara shouted, The teen repeated his actions, flicking the small chara away.

"So your names are Amu and Amaya" He smirked. He grabbed my wrist, pressing my back to his chest, my eye widened, as the blue hair guy wrapped an arm around my waist, and dug into my pockets, searching for the eggs.

"Get your hands off of her, you pervert!" Amu shouted, just as neko guy pulled his hands away. He pulled out two eggs, that both of them were familiar with already. "Amaya-chan! Your eggs!" Amu shouted. I fell to my knees, since he just dropped me I could have fallen.

Just as I was about to get up, Amu shouted"Hey! Stop that! Don't touch there!, you pervert", flailing her arms, and trying to push him off. The boy smirked, jumping back, He held up two more eggs.

"Found them." He smirked, "Give those back, you egg thief!" Ran shouted. The boy merely sniffed the four eggs and smiled, "They're about to be born." He smiled.

"And we have the Humpty Lock, as well as the Moon Sword, Sun shield and Star Lock, We scored big today-nya." The cat thing smiled, before turning away, "Ikuto let's go home." He shouted, "Yeah." the teenager called Ikuto agreed, following after the chara, Kasumi flew up to me who now had a blank face.

"Amaya-chan! get up!" Kasumi said, "what are!" Amu shouted, I blinked and looked up at her, "Amu-chan..." I started to say but was cut off with, "What are you doing with my eggs!" Amu shouted, running towards Ikuto.

"Amu!" I shouted, as I got up and started running after her, In his surprise Ikuto accidently dropped the eggs, both of them falling over the side of the unfinished building.

Amu jumped off grabbing her eggs. "Amu!" I shouted, Jumping after her, I watched Amu grab all four eggs, I tried my hardest to reached her, wrapping her arms around her stomach, being careful not to hurt the eggs 'at least if I might be able to take the impact' I thought to my self.

"Amu! Fly do another chara change!" Ran shouted, flying next to her bearer, "Amaya-chan! you too!" my Queen chara said in agreement with the pink chara, "You have to believe in us, and become your would-be-selves!" The two shouted at us.

"My would-be-self?" Amu muttered, thinking back to her wish.

"Let Me Be Me" I shouted. A blue,red and sliver light came from Ikuto's pocket, and a little sword with a little moon at the bit where the handle and metal connects flew out of it and flew next to me than a shield flew into my pocket but some how the ring made me think of Sakura and last a necklace with a locket in a shape of a star connected to it, it made me think of Hinata.

"Give me courage!" Amu shouted. The lock, that the cat chara, was holding glowed pink and flew out of his paws as well, the items reached us just in time. We reached out to the items floating next to us, grabbing it at the same time. Both girls were in a state of shock as they were enveloped in a bright pink light and blue light.

When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, and her hair was in a pony tail. A pink visor sat on her head, with a giant read heart on it.

I was wearing an my hair was down and curled her hair, I had on a queen like dress that black and blue that ended at my knee and the sleeves end at my elbow, at the bottom of the dress there are branches growing up but stopping around my waist, I had one silk red gloves that end at my wrist,I has pale red hight hills on and on my had I has a queen crown on my head and had a pair of blue bird wings on my back, there moon on the sword start shinning. We both landed on their ground, right on our feet.

We shot up into the sky, doing little flips and twirls.

"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, before flipping again. "But my body feels so light","I feel so free, So this is what its like to be a bird" I smiled, letting the current carry me " Hey Amu tomorrow is sunday so you want to sleep over tonight and we can get to know each other, I want to be you friend because you always alone, and doesn't this feel cool "Yeah... and you will want to be my friend and the girls just stare and me but they never talk to me, it's lonely" Amu agreed/said in a said tone, floating next to me.

"Great job! A chara nai! Right off the bat!" Ran cheered, "Chara nai?" I repeated, confused,"What's that?" Amu asked her chara,"A chara nai is when you use over 120% of your chara's power." my chara answered for the pink chara.

"A chara nai." Amu muttered, looking below her. Their height finally registered in her brain and she started freaking out,"Amu! Stop!" Ran shouted. "Or you'll lose power and change back!" Ran shouted, just as the transformation ended in a heart-shaped pink light.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted after her bearer, My eyes narrowed and I fly to the direction Amu fall, shooting off. I grabbed her arm, Amu reached out, grabbing her two eggs.

"Amu-chan...you have to believe in yourself" I muttered, trying to keep us in the air, I tried to get fly us to the ground slowly, "You're heavier than I thought you would be" I gasped, the moon on the sword started dim, causing Ran, who had just caught up, to freak out.

"Amaya! You're about to transform back!" She shouted,"No!" Amu shouted. "You stay transformed! Don't let us fall" she shouted twisting in her arms, so that she grabbed my neck,"A-Amu-chan...I can't keep this up" I muttered to her just as bright blue light enveloped us, and I changed back.

Both of us blinked at each other, before we screamed as we started falling to the ground, "Holy Crown!" A voice shouted and come on Sakura you can do it" said a small voice than "do what" said I think Sakura voice "this,RIBBON SWING " and then a small but a loud voice saying "Hinata the eggs, VOICE WAVE.

Amu landed on a crown shaped light, as I landed on ribbon that was shaped like swing, I saw this wave of sliver glitter in the air it hit my eggs sending them to me,I sighed in relief as me, Amu and our eggs were safe.

I grabbed my eggs, holding them close to my chested, "Thank god" I whispered,Kasumi landed on the eggs, sprawled out, Her eyes were swirling and she looked tired.

"You're friend's heavy." She muttered, before passing out. I started to get up to see, Amu started to gently fall through the light crown, landing gently on the ground, The lights disappeared, and the prince guy walked in front of Amu protecting her, A fancy scepter was in his hands, and a gold crown was on top of his head, A small, king chara with purple hair was floating next to him, I quickly ran to her.

"So its you again, kiddy king." Ikuto stated loudly, landing on one of the machines that they use to make buildings, "It's against the rules to take newborn eggs, and you know it!" Tadese shouted. "And to put your hands on the Humpty lock, as well as the Moon Sword, Sun shield and Star Lock, that's deplorable. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted, glaring at the teen.

"Its your fault for leaving them there-nya!" the cat chara shouted, "I'll never let you get the Embryo!" Tadese shouted, "Embryo?" the me and Amu repeated together. Iktuo smirked, and tightened his hand into a fist, a giant cat paw coming out of it. He threw the paw at the ours.

"Holy Crown!" Tadese shouted, protecting them two, there was a small explosion, and dark blue smoke rolled over them. Amu and I coughed, waving the smoke away, Once everything was clear, Ikuto was gone.

"That sneaky cat, he ran away." Tadese growled. Amu stood up, dusting off her skirt than offering me a hand, I took it she yank me up,"Are you alright?" Tadese asked us as, he took out a handkerchief, and rubbed Amu's cheek with it, cleaning it. "Have you been hurt.

"Hotori-kun." A soft voice rang out. the three looked over to the site entrance, seeing Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko smiled at us, and walked towards them,"Fujisaki-san" Tadese smiled, "Everyone's waiting for you to return." Nadeshiko told him, "Right." Tadese agreed. "You two should take the rest of the day off and go home" He smiled, walking away from them, Nadeshiko nodded at the us two girls, following his lead.

"W-Wait!" Amu shouted, making them turn towards her.

"What about these?" Amu asked, pointing to the lock that was now around her neck and I placed a hand on sword into my pocket to feel two other ones, but they won't there, I was about to go look for it until I heard "oh my gosh where this come from" shouted Sakura and Hinata as I turn to look at them, on Sakura neck was the choker with the shield with a sun in the middle and on Hinata neck was a chain and a lock shaped as a star .

"You hold onto them, Hinamori Amu and you too Haruno Sakura, Haruno Amaya and Haruno Hinata." He smiled, " but what are they" Sakura asked, "I tell you later" he said than walked off.

Once they were gone Amu let out a small squeal, "He remembered my name! And he saved us! My prince's handkerchief smells so good!" Amu sighed, pressing it against her nose.

"Amu's a scent perv." Ran snickered, "You're still here!" Amu shouted at her, I looked down at Kasumi, who was still passed out on top of the eggs, "Of course I am! I'm Amu's would-be-self!" Ran cheered. "And soon, so will those little children." She winked.

"Anyway!" Amu started, her eyes widening. "I was rejected." She muttered sadly, "Amu-chan" I whispered, "Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms. "There will be lots and lots of more chances!" Amu glared at her.

I just notices a little version of Hinata but her down and she had on blue skinny jeans, black converse, yellow off the shoulder shirt with a red singlet under it and had microphone her hand, just than I remembered that Sakura had eggs too.

So I look over to Sakura and there floating on her shoulder is a mini person, she had one a pink singlet that had frills at the top, a purple jacket that ended just below her chest and the sleeves ended at her elbow, she had on blue skirt that layered over and it ended at her knees, she had on a pair of white wedges, her hair is cream color and is down and curled, she has on a pink head band with a purple bow on it, on her right wrist she has multiple bracelet in the color of the rainbow and on her left wrist she has bright green fish net fingerless glove and she has on earrings that are little japanese dolls.

"So Oneesan-Chans, are going to tell me who you little friends are" I asked them "Oh sorry" they said together "this is Keiko" said Hinata, Hinata chara did the peace sing than did a devilish grin "and this is Amaya, and what about you friend and you ones" Sakura said/asked, as she said that her chara did a cute smile "Amu's is Ran" I said as I pointed to Ran" and this is Kasumi, and do you guys know about Chara" I said/asked and my chara gave them a bow than a hug "we all can be good friend since you all girls, you too Ran" said Kasumi in a happy tone, than Ran gave them hugs .

"Can Amu sleep over tonight she has no friends and I want to get to know her better" I ask, I look at my two older sisters to see them nodding, "we better get home and Ama-Chan you better got to Amu-Chan and get her stuff to spend the night" Sakura said as she start to walk back to our place.

"Come on Amu-Chan let's go" I said to her and tugged at her hand "okay" she said with a smile and walked my to her house.

~Sakura P.O.V~

As we started to walk home, I remembered that I had to get some food because we running at out, " Hinata, go a head I need to get some things from the shops, okay" I asked her, Mami nodded and run a head, so I ran to a little shop.

As I got out I saw Kukai run down this way "oh hay, Sakura, right" he asked me "yep, what you doing here" I asked back, "oh, my big brother sent me out to get food for them lazy things, you" he asked me back "oh we were running out of food and my parents aren't home and Yeah, oh look at the time, I need to get home, see ya" I said as I started to run home.

As I got home Amaya-Chan and Amu-San were just coming out of her room "oh Sakura-Oneesan, Amu and Me are best friends and I'm her first friend, isn't that great" Amaya-Chan said in a cherry tone "Yes that is lovely, oh and we having Lamb chops for dinner and for dessert I thought you could make apple pie please" I said back hoping that Ama-Chan would say yes , she makes the best apple pie "sure Amu-Chan can help, right Amu-Chan" she said/ Asked Amu " yeah, sure" the younger pink hair girl said.

~Monday~

As me and my three friends stood infront of the door to ther class, "I really don't want to go to class." we all sighed. Amu opened the door and all of us to walked in. Everyone stopped talking, staring at us.

"They've been talking." Amu muttered to us. Sakura, Hinata and me nodded in agreement. Amu pulled her chair out and sat down.I sat down in front of Amu, in her seat, with Sakura on my left and Hinata on my right.

"Hinamori-san! You were so great yesterday!" One of their classmates cheered.

"Haruno-chan! The way you stood up for Amu, you acted like a queen" one other cheered too

"Knowing that you like the prince, makes me feel closer to you." the girls squealed at Amu

"I would protect my any girl from boy, we girls need the same respect! Just like you! I feel like we're friends!" The girls of the class crowded around the two desks, talking to them. me and Amu smiled at the girls, soon Hinata and Sakura joined the conversion.

The door to the class opened, and Nadeshiko walked inside, heading for the two pink haired girls, the purple haired girl and the sliver haired girl.

"Excuse me." she smiled. the girls darted away from the two desks, leaving the four girls alone ( Sakura and Hinata pulled their chairs over to those two desk). "You're Hinamori Amu-Chan, right?" Nadeshiko asked, Amu nodded, The queen smiled, and turned towards the three girls.

We all gulped and stood up, Sakura and Hinata stood at my sides. "And your Haruno Sakura-chan, Haruno Hinata-Chan and Haruno Amaya-Chan" She stated. we all nodded nervously. Nadeshiko took out to envelopes, handing them to us girls. "The Guardians invite all of you to tea after school." Nadeshiko smiled. She took me and Amu wrists, pulling us close. "Also, I have a message from Hotori-kun. 'I'll tell you about the eggs' he says." Nadeshiko smiled, letting go of them. "We'll see you after school." nadeshiko said walking out of the room, "what did she say" asked Sakura oh that" i said as i motion them to move in "Hotori-San will tell us about the eggs" I said in a whisper, my two older twin nodded.

* * *

"Art class is about to start soon, let's go isn't that you favourite subject Hina-Chan" I muttered to Hinata, " oh that's right" she said back.

"Ah! Amaya-chan!" Kasumi shouted, pointing out the window, than Keiko and Amaya start pointing out the window and saying stuff like 'look Sakura-Chan' and 'there Hinata-Chan, We walkeed over to it, looking out. me and the twins saw a blue egg bouncing across the yard. It a split moment, the egg hatched, a boyish chara coming out. He looked like a newspaper boy, but had an artistic air.

"That egg, it was a blue spade..." I muttered. It clicked in my head and I gasped. " That's Amu-Chan chugo chara!"

"She's running away!" my and my twin chara exclaimed.

"We have to catch her." I told them, We ran through the hallways, looking out the windows, and watching the chara.

"She's heading towards the art room" Kasumi shouted.

"That's where Amu is! Little chara's! Tell Amu to look outside." I commanded. The bird queen nodded and flew towards the room with the other Charas floating behind her. I looked aorund, seeing that nobody was there. I opened the window, and jumped out of it. I landed on the ground, two floors below, "come on guys" I motion for to jump out as well, they landed on the ground perfectly.

_"Thank you, big sisters. I really appreciate those martial arts lessons that you gave me!"_ I thought as she ran after the chara. Amu was soon next to her.

"Amaya-chan!, Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan!" Amu asked, surprised, "We saw your chara, and told our chara's to tell you." I told her, "But, I never met with you guys Charas, I saw her myself after the chara change!" Amu explained.

"Right. We have to catch her." me and my sisters nodded. We all chased after the spade girl, trying to catch her. After a while we all came to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

"Why are you running away? You're Amu's shugo chara too!" Ran shouted. the girl, turned around, facing them, "I'm Miki. Amu's would be self." She stated. 'But Amu is unclear and confused. If she doesn't believe in me soon, I'll disappear." Miki said.

"What? that can't be true." Amu breathed, "It is." Ran confessed. "If you don't believe in us, we'll disappear." Ran told her. "That was your real strength put to use on the horizontal bar. That was the strength of your would be self. So please, believe in us." Ran begged. Amu sighed, looking at the ground.

"I don't really get shugo charas, and they're annoying. But, I guess, I can believe in you, just a bit." Amu told them. I smiled, hugging my friend, soon Hinata and Sakura joined.

"Really?" Ran asked, "Just a little bit!" Amu shouted, me and my sisters let go of Amu and watched her and her pink chara argue, I took out my own green egg, staring at it.

"I wonder...when my green egg will hatch." I muttered, than I heard "I wonder.. when my blue egg will hatch" I heard Sakura said as she was looking at her blue egg, than again I heard "I wonder.. when my black egg will hatch" from a Hinata thats looking at her black egg.

"Now!" A voice shouted. My green egg with a blue line in the middle and little Japanese fans open revealing a girl with long straight black hair that reached her butt. Her black bangs were swept over her right eye. She had sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue kimono, there was a forest patten at the bottom with a full moon in the sky, she had on japanese sandals, oh and she had a pair of pure black pair of wolf ears and tail.

"I'm Akahana!, Amaya desire to be ladylike, and still be feisty" She said paw swap with her hand."I'm Kasumi, Amaya desire for like a queen and free, And you could also say that I'm her desire to protect girl from boys, but that might be a hobby of my own." my bird queen chara told her.

"Nice to meet !" Akahana smiled, bowing.

"Here I Am!" A voice shouted. Hinata's black egg with red heart in the middle open revealing a girl with long red hair that been put in a hair pony tail, it ended mid-back. Her red bangs were clip to the left of her face by a clip with a red heart on it. She had sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue singlet dress that reached her mid-thigh, black tights that ended at her knees, she had a light purple flats, she had a red heart necklace on, different colors bracelets on, and she had a pair of angle wing and halo floating on top of her head.

"I'm Akemi!, Hinata-Chan desire to be more loved, and grace" She said with a super cute smile."I'm Keiko, Hinata desire for like a loud, brave and fun, And you could also say that I'm her desire to make her friends laugh" Hinata loud chara shouted at her.

"Come on don't forget me" shouted a gruff voice yelled. Sakura's blue egg with red boxing glove in the middle, open revealing a girl with short blond hair that been put in a bun on top of her head, Her blond bangs were clip to the right of her face by a clip with a star on it. She had black eyes than shine with bravery. She was wearing a light green singlet that reached her mid-thigh, black biker short that ended at her knees, she had on light yellow running shoes, she has red boxing glovers tied on her waist, different shade of green bracelets on her left hand and on her right hand she had on bright green fingerless fish net gloves.

"I'm Rin!, Sakura desire to be protect the ones she loves, and free" She said with a thumb up."I'm Amaya, Sakura-Chan desire for like a loved, cute and shy, And you could also say that I'm her desire to make blush from her" Sakura cute chara said to her as she blushed.

"Let's go. I've been 'in the restroom' for a long time. I don't want people to be getting ideas." Amu said. "C'mon, Miki." she said, walking away. Miki smiled and nodded in agreement.

~End of the day~

I walked around looking for the garden and wondering where Sakura, Hinata and Amu are and just than I found the Garden.

As I walked in I saw Hinata, Sakura and Amu sitting down at a huge table, Amu was sitting next to the king guy and next to an empty seat, Hinata was sitting between a blond hair guy and the girl who came in earlier and Sakura was sitting next to the girl who came in earlier and next to a brown hair girl "oh, hi Amaya may you please sit down" said cute blond boy with pink eyes " ummm sure" I said as I sat in the only empty chair which was in between the Amu and the purple hair one.

"I think we should start with introductions. I am the Guardians' King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. I believe we are of the same grade. This is my Shugo Chara Kiseki." It was the Prince. He had short blond hair with red-violet eyes. The King's Chair was wearing the standard boy's uniform and had the blue Guardian's cape to finish it off. Beside him was a smaller version of himself except said version had a crown on his head. They were almost the same, although the tiny figure had an air of arrogance around him.

"I'm the Guardians' Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm in the same grade as you as well and this is Temari." The elegant girl had waist length, indigo hair that was in a high ponytail, tied by a thin red string with Sakura flowers at the end and light brown eyes. She wore the expected female uniform with a red cape on top. Floating above her shoulder was an exact replica of the rather tall girl, but instead of a string, Sakura clips held her hair in place.

"I'm the Guardians' Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai. I'm in the soccer club. He's Daichi." A boy with brown hair and green eyes, a few shades darker than Sakura's, was grinning mischievously at them. Sakura noted that he had both of his ears pierced. The soccer player was probably the eldest, judging by _height._ Personality-wise, he seemed like one of the youngest there. His thumb was pointing over at a Chara that had aqua green hair and hazelnut brown eyes. A yellow star was prominent against the white band he was wearing around his head.

"I'm the Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya! I'm a fourth year and I love cute things! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meetcha!" This girl looked very childish and her Chara did nothing to prove this statement wrong. Orange hair, with a tinge of brown, was tied up in identical pigtails, held by two big, red ribbons at either side of her head. Expressive, big, brown eyes looked over at the two with poorly hidden excitement. A small baby, a tad bigger than a fist, was leaning slightly against the girl's cheek. It was in a light pink baby outfit with matching bunny ears. She also had a white bib and a white hat on to match. Her blue eyes sparkled innocently as it sucked on the yellow pacifier in her mouth.

* * *

Thanx for reading I thought of making a new story sorry, I know that there occ but it as Sakura and Hinata plz tell me who you think they should go with :d


	2. Chapter 2: Four New Guardians

Chapter two: The Joker, The Musician, The Princess and The Jester

"We're-"

"We know who you four are." Nadeshiko smiled. "You're Hinamori Amu-chan, Haruno Amaya-chan, Haruno Hinata-Chan and Haruno Sakura-Chan" She smiled.

"Amu's real bashful. So cute!, Hinata a shy girl, Sakura super cool and Amaya is mysteries but I think she's shy! Too cute!" Yaya cheered.

"They say that Amu's scared of scary stories, Amaya scared of boys ruling over girls, Hinata scared of having to me in the spot light and Sakura scared of losing the ones she loves" Kukai smiled.

"How did you know all that?" Amu asked.

"I didn't think my actions were that obvious. I just thought people would think that I hat man." I muttered to herself, "I thought that you guys would think I just bad at doing stuff that involves the spot light" Hinata said in a tiny voice "Well I don't care if they know what I'm scared of because i will protect the ones i love.

"It's a Guardians job to know all that goes on in a students personal lives." Nadeshiko smiled. Kukai and Yaya nodded in agreement.

"More like an evasion of privacy!" we all shouted at them and glaring at them but Hinata.

Nadeshiko giggled. "And those are Amu's shugo charas, Ran and Miki." She said, pointing to them. Ran blushed, taking her hands off the sugar cube tower she was making. Miki smiled up at her, nodding.

Nadeshiko pointed to Kasumi, who was sitting on a little thorn on a tree branch, her wings folded, you could see from behind a bush there is peaking Kiseki, with little hearts in his eyes. "That's Kasumi, and that's Akahana" Nadeshiko smiled, pointing at the girl who was chatting with Temari,Akemi, Pepe and Amaya, as well as sipping some tea in a little cup, . Akahana looked at them once her name was mentioned. She smiled, giving them a little bow, before Temari pulled her back to the conversation. "Both of which are Amaya-chan's shugo charas." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Hinata chara's are Keiko" as she said this she pointed over to a very loud chara who was talking to Dachi (if you look closer you could see little hearts in his eyes, from which one I don't know) and Rin very loudly "and that's Akemi" she pointed to who was chatting with Temari, Akahana, Pepe and Amaya, as well as eating some small cookies. Akemi looked at them once her name was mentioned. She gave them a small smile, before Temari pulled her back to the conversation.

"Sakura Chara's are Amaya" she pointed to Amaya, who was chatting with Temari, Akahana, Pepe and Akemi, Amaya didn't look at them, just kept talking with the other Chara "and that is Rin" pointing to a Rin who is lost in a very loud conversation.

"What exactly are shugo charas?" Amu asked

"Here." Tadese smiled, handing them a book."The heart's egg?" I muttered, me and my two sisters reading the title over Amu's shoulder. Amu opened the book, turning to the first page."'Inside every heart, is an egg'." She read, turning the page.

"'It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye'" Sakura continued after her. Amu turned the page again, and all four of us gasped."The page is missing." Amu muttered."This picture book was written by the Guardian's founding king. The heart egg, doesn't it seem familiar?" Tadese asked. all the four girls gasped, thinking of their eggs.

"Yep! Everyone holds their own heart egg." Yaya told them. She held her hands together and started waving them like a snake. "And sometimes the egg is able to wiggle out, letting your other self appear." Yaya said, opening her hands. Pepe jumped out, looking at them.

"That's basically what a shugo chara is." Kukai told her,"Our, other selves?" All four of us muttered, looking at each other.

"All the Guardians have shugo charas, and we recruit new members each generation. That's why, we want to ask the all four of you girls to join." Tadese told us. Amu blushed, and so did me and my twin sisters, don't know why.

"The heart egg rests peacefully inside each person's heart. But sometime it will react, and darken, burdened by all the worries you have." Tadese told them. "And then, it turns into an X egg."

"An X egg?" Amu asked.

"That's where your chara nais will come in handy!" Kukai smiled, "none of our members can chara nai, so that would be a big help." Nadeshiko smiled."Yaya wants to see the character transform! Yaya wants to see!" The little girl complained, running back ad forth, pouting.

"Wait a minute. those transformations were just accidents, and Hinata and Sakura can't do Chara Nai, I think" I told them. Amu nodded taking a step back."We have no clue how to do it on our own." Amu told them "umm yeah we can't" Sakura told them, "that's fine, you cause still can join" the king guy said 'man I need to learn is name' I thought to myself .

Amu jumped and looked behind herself, seeing Tadese. I looked at him as well."Can we count on you four becoming Guardians?" Tadese asked, sparkling. Amu blushed, and started fiddling with her fingers.

"N..."

"N?" her charas asked.

"No." Amu answered.

"No?" Her charas asked.

"But why not! you get to have a lot of benefits!" Yaya shouted, throwing her arms around."I don't want to...wear the Guardian cape...its not really my style." Amu blushed, fiddling with her fingers."Cape?" Kukai asked.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked. I stared at her my friend, waiting for the explanation."It goes against my fashion rules! no way am I wearing it!" Amu exclaimed, "right Amaya , does thing are so ugly right" she asked me "I guesse, Sakura, Hinata what do you think" I said/ asked "well the seem kiddie " they said together."Man! You' guys are hilarious!" Kukai laughed, pointing at her. "You pass!" He shouted."I said I'm not joining and I meant it!" Amu shouted at him .

"No matter what?" Tadese asked, pouting. He gave her his sad look, hoping to change her mind.

"I said no!" Amu shouted, rushing out of the garden,"Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki shouted, flying after her.

"Um, I apologize for my friends behavior." I bowed, "Yeah her friend" I heard Sakura say before I heard Hinata hit her "OWWWW HINATA, what was that for" she yelled at poor Hinata "because you were rude" she said back".

"No problem!" Nadeshiko smiled I just nodded, "Amaya-chan, would you like to join us?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling brightly.

"I would love to!" I admitted. "But, I told Amu that I would stick by her. I don't want to anything without Amu-chan because she my first friend and I'm her's Sorry!" I said as I bowed, as I started walking out I heard the guardians ask my twin sisters say the most beautiful thing ever "sorry but if our little sisters not in here than we not,sorry" than I heard foots step of two people running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura muttered. Hinata stop running and walked over, yawning. Sakura threw her hand around my neck hugging me from behind.

* * *

I slowed to a stop as I approached Amu. Amu was holding her lock out.

"Oh, you forgot to return it." I muttered, taking out choker with the sword connect on it, as well." so did I", I sighed "so did I" Hinata said as she stuck out the chain and a lock shaped as a star "me too" said Sakura as she stuck out choker with the shield on it, we heard a thump and looked in front of us. They saw a small boy laying on the ground, in front of the horizontal bar.

"Okay." He muttered, trying to swing onto the bar. After a few attempts he tilted his head back, noticing the four girls.

"Hinamori-sempai, and the Haruno-sempai's." He muttered in awe. Amu flinched and sighed, standing up. She put the lock back around her neck and walked to the bars. Me and my sisters followed her, doing the same with my sword, I think Sakura and Hinata did the same. They leaned against the bar, as he sat down, his back against the poles.

"I'm sorry. I must be embarrassment to you guys." he apologized, "What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"I have no right to be a fan of the Cool and Spicy Hinamori-sempai, or the 'mysteries 'nor' sexy' Haruno-sempai, or ''Feisty 'nor' Hot'' Haruno-sempai, or ''Shy 'nor' cute' Haruno-sempia " he frowned. "I have zero athletic abilities." He confessed. "the other kids say I should just accept being a wimp." Amu laughed nervously, while I and my sisters stared at the small boy. "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever reach my dreams." he muttered, as the wind picked up slightly.

"Dreams?" Hinata asked,"What are they?" Amu questioned him,"I want to be at the top of the academics. And after that, by being a charismatic programmer, I want to own my own company, but..."

"But." The Me and Sakura asked, "but I decided to give up on that dream." he muttered. His eyes turned dark and he was surrounded by black energy. It swirled above him, forming a black shape. we all just watched as the shape took form, a white X appearing on it.

"An X egg!" my older sister Sakura shouted."I'm worthless." the boy stated. "Even Hinamori-sempai, and the Haruno-sempai's think so." He muttered."No we don't!" Amu shouted at him. Yes you do!" He screamed. The x egg appeared in front of his hands, and X energy flew towards us.

"He's gonna cause a whirlwind if we don't do something." I shouted over the wind."Dreams are...useless...useless...useless...useless..." the boy stated, repeating the words over and over again. His voice got higher and seemed to echo slightly.

"Why are they useless? If you don't believe in your dreams, they'll disappear!" Amu shouted.

"Yeah! We depend on our dreams! They're what makes us who we are." I agreed. The humpty lock glowed pink and the moon sword glowed blue. Amu and I stood side by side, placing their hands over the necklaces.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" they shouted, twisting their hands. Kasumi smiled and twirled, giving a short bow. Her egg closed around her and she floated into my body. I smiled as the Blue bird wings sprouted from my back. They flapped a few times, blue sparkles coming from them. Sparkles formed around my body they wrapped around my body from my knees to my elbows, forming a blue and black queen like dress at the bottom of the dress there are branches growing up but stopping around my waist on one of the branches is a blue bird, branches wrap their self around my waist, I had on silk red gloves that end at my wrist, I had black fish net stockings, I had pale red high hills on, on my head is a queen crown and on the side of my waist is the moon sword but in big form.

"Chara nai: Blue Bird Queen!" I shouted. I placed my right hand over my stomach, and used the other one to pull my dress out, giving a curtsy.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted. "No way, we transformed again." Amu muttered.

"This is amazing." I gasped, staring at my hands."Useless!" the egg shouted. It floated higher up and shot more energy out.

"Queen Bird!" I shouted. My hand touched the bird on my dress. "Moonlight Bird!" I shouted. The bird came to life, flapping its blue bird wings. It flew up, the blue bird shrunk again and flew to the x egg, flying around gracefully. the egg got distracted and watched the blue bird dance around.

"Amaya Move! Its my turn!" Amu shouted. I just nodded, and jumped into the air, flying 'man it feels so good to fly' I thought to myself. Amu stood her ground, and placed her hands in front of her, forming a heart. "Negative Heart! Lock on!" She shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Pure light!" I shouted. The Blue Bird flew above the egg and flew around it, showering it with blue feathers. The egg turned white, purifying. It floated back inside of the young boy, as Amu and me un did the transformations.

"What was that?" Amu shouted looking at her hands."An amazing power, I hope Sakura and Hinata can do it!" I said as I smiled, looking at my own than I looked to see if I could see my sisters.

"You two were pretty cool." Miki smiled.

"there way you got that bird to dance was very graceful l!"Akahana praised. I glanced up at the hill, and saw the Guardians standing there. "they...saw us..." I muttered, staring at the Guardians.

"Yes, and I think they was impressed." Kasumi smiled "You really think so?" I asked "it's like I care or anything" I muttered.

"You're definitely a small fry! But you are NOT pathetic!" Amu shouted at the young boy. He looked at her before his eyes shone with a new brilliance. I had to cover her ears as he shouted out his dream, saying that Amu's 'Spicy' power has revived him. She watched Amu push him away, a bit to hard, seeing as how he flew into the sky.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oi! Hinamori! Haruno!" Kukai shouted, The two of us looked up at them,"Don't tell me, you were watching", Amu shouted,"Of course!" Kukai smiled.

"You're character transformations were so cool!" Yaya praised,"You two are definitely..." Tadese trailed off as Amu shook her head.

"No! That was an accident!" She shouted, freaking out. "Excuse me!" She shouted running away."She's gone! She's gone!" Ran and Miki cheered, chasing after her.

"Excuse me, but have you guys seen my two older sisters" I asked, just as they looked like they were going to saw something my sisters voice called out to " Amaya that was so cool" and after that I felt someone jump on back "Sakura get off poor Amu-Chan" as she said this she pulled Sakura off "okay let's go home" I said "sure, bye bye" Sakura was happy "oh bye" Kukai shouted at us.

* * *

Me, Hinata, Sakura and Amu walked out of the school building following some girls that were talking about a cute shop. Amu stopped walking when they mentioned inviting her. But the other girl said 'no', explaining that Amu was too cool for the shop, and she would probably laugh at them.

"They won't know if they don't ask." I sighed,"Yeah. I actually would have liked going to the shop." Amu sighed,"Amu-chan." Nadeshiko smiled, appearing out of no where. Amu jumped and fell to the ground, shaking. she turned around facing the girl, still shaking. "It looks like you are a scaredy cat." Nadeshiko smiled. "hello, Amaya-chan, Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan" She greeted.

"Hello." all three of us greeted together,"Why'd you do that?" Amu shouted, "you mean saying that at the same time" Sakura said, "yeah" she said back, "because it's fun" I said back as I look around "I'm sorry, I don't think those to mean to scare you, I know I didn't" Hinata said all shy and cute like.

"Hey! Amu-san! i was thinking that it would be fun for the two of us to hang out, and become friends." Nadeshiko smiled. I frowned and I was ready to walk away, "No way! This is just an attempt to get us to join...wait a minute, why didn't you invite Amaya,Sakura and Hinata?" Amu asked, as the us three girls walked away. Nadeshiko grabbed my arm which I grab Sakura who grabbed Hinata, pulling us towards Nadeshiko.

"I was that obvious? Oh well. Amaya-Chan, Hinata-Chan and Sakura-chan said that they would love to join us." Nadeshiko smiled."Traitor!" Amu shouted at her only friend,"I said that I would if you did." I told her, "and we said we would if Amaya did" said my older sisters.

"That's right! Which is why I wanna focus on Amu-chan and get her to join. And then, once the all four of you join, I'll become friends with Amaya-chan, Sakura-chan and Hinata-Chan." Nadeshiko smiled, hugging my arm. my face turned super light red, 'even though lots of girl have hug me Nadeshiko has some thing special about her' I thought to my self has she hugged my arm.

"Well, I'm not going!" Amu shouted, standing up, "Fine, then Amaya-Chan, Hinata-Chan and Sakura-chan and I will go by ourselves." Nadeshiko smiled."Nadeshiko, try _that_." Temari told her. Nadeshiko smiled and took out a picture.

"The Amu-san grabbing weapon: Private sleepy time photo of the prince." Nadeshiko smiled, showing it to her. Amu gasped."why would I want that?" She shouted, quickly Sakura and Hinata ran home.

"You like him, don't you?" Nadeshiko asked. "I also have a lot more pictures, and there's the hidden profile. If you join us, they'll all be yours." Nadeshiko smiled."What to do..." Amu cried, reaching for the photo in Nadeshiko's hand.

"Amu! Don't be tempted!""Resist!" Her charas shouted. Amu snapped out of it, crossing her arms over her chest."How dare you insult me with that kind of bribery, and please let go of my friend." Amu commanded. Nadeshiko looked at me, my face red because I can't breathe 'and a bit from the blush'

"Oh my. Does she like Hotori-kun too?" She asked."No, she was probably thinking of something else, and I don't think she can breath " Amu said, defending her only friend. Nadeshiko nodded and handed me to Amu, along with my two older sisters.

"You're a strong girl." Nadeshiko smiled, as I leaned on Amu, the charas trying to wake her up. "Very well, I'll respect your love, and won't do that again." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." Amu muttered,"I'm going to Hotori-kun's house tomorrow, you wanna come?" Nadeshiko asked,"No way! I can't show up at his house suddenly." Amu protested.

"this kinda opportunity doesn't come around all that much. There will be no rivals." Nadeshiko told her."That is true." Amu muttered, as I was coming to. I blink, and stood up on my own, rubbing my eyes,"What happened?" I asked.

"Amu and I are meeting back here in thirty minutes to make some home-made treats for Hotori-kun! We're visiting his house tomorrow, and it could score Amu-san some major points." Nadeshiko smiled.

"But your bad at home ec." I muttered (since they had the sleepover they know everything _**EVERYTHING**_about each other), turning my head to look at Amu,"I have no clue as to what she's talking about! She just said that out of no where!" Amu told her.

"I'll be teaching her! Amaya-chan you're welcome to join us! and you sisters where ever they are" Nadeshiko smiled, racing off.

"We're going to be cooking...with Amu-Chan we are so doom?" I muttered."Your so mean just cause you can cook doesn't mean you can be mean about, and you like Nadeshiko-San " Amu muttered back.

"I couldn't breath and I'm sorry, Hay you busy this sunday" I replied/Asked as we started walking home.( they live close by)

* * *

Amu and I stood side by side in the school kitchen "Where are you sisters" Amu asked me " they said that they were busy today so they couldn't come" i said back.

Amu was wearing a black and red dress with a tartan apron. The top of the apron was shaped like a face, and even had two black dots for eyes. I was wearing a blue dress that reached mid-thigh. black fish net tights covered her legs. She had on a black apron, with a sakura blossom on it. Nadeshiko was wearing a light lavender kimono, with a light blue apron over it.

"We really shouldn't be in here." Amu muttered,"We're going to get into trouble." I agreed, "Don't worry. I'm a Guardian! We're perfectly fine!" She smiled.

"She's abusing her power." Amu muttered in disbelief. Nadeshiko giggled and gathered the ingredients, setting them out on a cooking station.

"We'll be making some fruit tarts." Nadeshiko told us, "Why?" I asked,"Cause Hotori-kun loves fruit tarts." Nadeshiko answered. "By the way, you shouldn't call him a prince when he's around." She said mysteriously 'okay, next time I see him, I'm so calling him prince' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Its done!" Amu cheered, taking the base out of the oven,"It turned out pretty good. Why don't you get started on the cream filling while it cools?" Nadeshiko suggested, as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked,"to get the fruit for decoration." Nadeshiko smiled, As soon she left I want to the bathroom, as I came back I saw Nadeshiko at the door keeping it open for me.

"Amu-chan!" I shouted, Ikuto smirked and stood up, allowing Amu to run back to them. "Are you alright, Amu-chan?" I asked. Amu nodded, blushing slightly."Temari, chara change!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Yes ma'am" she said, waving around a small stick that had flowers on it. Nadeshiko smiled, as her ribbon disappeared and was replaced with a hair tie that had cherry blossom clips on it. A naginata appeared in her hand and she glared at Ikuto, letting out a battle cry.

"Eh! Nadeshiko has that kind of personality!" Amu shouted "She's not acting elegant!" my ladylike chara cried out. Nadeshiko swung her weapon at Ikuto."Wow...she's powerful." I muttered.

"Just as strong as you can be!" A voice rang out in my head. It was slightly gruff boy like, but had a caring tone in it "But still gentle" I softer nicer voice yelled out. My black egg floated out of my pocket and was in front of me. It cracked, hatching open. Two boys came out the first one had black hair and yellow eyes, he had on a black t-shirt, brown short that stopped at his knees, he had a soccer ball in his hands. white running shoes and he has fox ears and tail.

The other Is a blond with black eyes, he has on a white t-shirt with a gray vest over it, black skinny jeans, blue volleys and he had dog ears and tail.

"Help her out! Smash! Push! Kick! Chara change!" the black-haired one shouted. Fox ears on tail appeared on me, my teeth shaped and claws replaced my fingers as I smirked."Let's get started." I muttered before rushing at Ikuto. I jumped over Nadeshiko's naginata, and dodged each blow, while trying to hit Ikuto with my claws.

Us the two worked in perfect sink as Temari and the fox chara directed us. Nadeshiko never hit me, and I dodged every swipe of the Queen's blade. the two of us managed to push Ikuto on a cooking station. I ran at him, aiming for his legs. He jumped up, and the combined force of both of us pushed the tart tray off the ground.

"Oh no! The tart!" Amu shouted. My eyes widened, and I tried to turn around and grab the tray but I twisted her ankle, falling to the ground. I gasped, my throbbing ankle.

"Amaya!" Nadeshiko shouted, running over to me. We heard a rumbling noise and all three of us saw a giant wave of whip cream flowing towards us. Nadeshiko picked me up and jumped out-of-the-way.

Once the cream had passed Nadeshiko set me down on one of the stools. The ears,tail,claws and teeth disappeared from my body. I refrained from touching my ankle, as Nadeshiko examined it.

"The tart." Kasumi gasped, looking at the broken treat. Me and Nadeshiko looked at all the pieces. Amu rushed over to them, as Nadeshiko crouched down, picking up a piece.

"This is terrible." Nadeshiko frowned, out of her chara change,"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. If i hadn't of swung at him that last time, this wouldn't have happened." I frowned, tears falling from my face 'I wracked something important to my only friend' I thought sadly to myself.

"No. I was watching the fight carefully. Ikuto moved his feet, and touched the tray" Akahana told them, "Once he jumped, it pushed the tray, making it fall, "But, he wouldn't have jumped if I hadn't swung at him" I frowned.

"Stop blaming yourself! It was an accident!" Her black-haired boy chara shouted.

"Its fine." Amu agreed, kneeling onto the floor. "It was bound to happen. From the very beginning, making snacks wasn't in my character. Its better that it broke, at least I wouldn't have made something horrible tasting." Amu cried, her tears hitting the ground.

"Amu, we can start over if you want" Nadeshiko suggested,"We can't, We're out of ingredients" I told them, Nadeshiko gasped slightly."And we're out of time too" Amu added,"Amu-chan! No need to worry! We can make something with the dough left over from the tart!" Amu's green, cook inspired chara.

"Yeah! She's right!" my blond-haired boy chara commented in a cherry voice, "We can still make something! We can't give up, That's what I was born from! The desire to be strong, boyish and brave!" he smiled. "That's why, I, Ryo, was born!" he shouted, "hay don't forget me I'm Akio, you desire to be loved by the people around you and to be able to confesses bravely" Akio said in a cherry tone (still) has soon as he said that my face went bright red.

"That's a great idea." Nadeshiko smiled, "leave it all to Su!" Amu's green chara cheered. "Chara change!" She shouted, While Amu was making the cookies, Nadeshiko took some bandages and wrapped up my ankle. I was watching my only friend Amu.

"She looks like she's having fun" I smiled as I said that, Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, standing up,"She sure is." Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

"The cookies are done!" Su cheered,"It may not be a tart, but its a good start" Miki smiled,"At least we made cookies!" Ran agreed,"They look great!" Nadeshiko praised, I just nodded in agreement, as I looked at them, from the other side of the station.

"What did I say? Just leave it to Su, desu~" she cheered, floating down, She touched the plate and tipped it over, making the cookies fly in to the air. Everyone gasped as they watched the air born treats, Amu quickly held out her apron and caught them.

"Phew...they're safe" I sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, desu" Su muttered, Amu sighed as she put the cookies back on the plate.

* * *

"Amaya-chan? what have you been baking all this time?" Sakura asked me has I, entering the kitchen, "Yeah you should have come my last egg hatched see" I said as I pointed to my two new charas" the one with dark hair is Ryo, and the one with the blond is Akio, Ryo was born from my desire to be strong, boyish and brave and Akio was born from my desire to be loved by the people around you and to be able to confesses bravely" I said in one big breath but Sakura got it "aww that nice, dinner will be done soon, you go tell Hinata-Chan, okay" she said/Asked I just nodded my head and ran to Hianta's room to tell her,

* * *

"Huh? Be late?" I asked into her cell phone.

_"Right. I thought it would be nice if we let Amu have some alone time with Tadese. We'll wait about an hour and then go."_ Nadeshiko told her over the phone.

"Hai.." I answered knowing how important this is for my only friend.

_"Alright! See you in two hours!"_ Nadeshiko said happily.

* * *

I walked into the park with my two older sister next to me, easily spotting Nadeshiko. she was talking to Yaya and Kukai.

"Ama-chii!, so is Saku-chii! and Hina-chii!" Yaya called, waving us over. "Wow! You're outfit is so cute!" She said happily.

I blinked, looking down at my light blue shirt. the sleeves ended at her elbows. There was a black, rhinestone bat on my chest was well. Paired with the shirt was a dark blue skirt. I had black stockings on my leg, . Heeled sandals were on my feet. "thank you." Sakura smiled.

"thank you" said a shy voice that belonged to Hinata, she was wearing a dark purple dress that stopped at her knees brown knee boots, black jacket, her hair in a high pony tail.

"why, thank you" came the voice of Sakura, she was wearing red singlet, black jacket, blue short shorts, black tights that end at her knee, black snow boots, her hair is down.

"Well, let's go." Nadeshiko smiled, heading for Tadese's house.

"I have a question, what's the Embryo? Its been popping up in a lot of what Ikuto says." I muttered, "So you met the thieving cat, as Tadese calls him." Kukai smiled.

"The Embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish the holder desires." Nadeshiko smiled, "So, what are your wishes?" Hinata asked, "Actually, we're not searching for it because we have our own wish." Kukai told her.

"Then why are you?" Kyo asked, "Tadese and Kiseki wish for world domination, That's why you can't call him 'prince' if you do, he snaps into a chara change and goes into a little rant about how he's a 'king', not a 'prince'." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Why are you searching for it, if that's the wish you're gonna ask for?" I muttered, "Cause its fun!" Yaya answered 'okay, well you do get to be with you friends I guess'.

They arrived at Tadese's house, knocking on the door. After a few moments they were let inside. they heard a loud laughter coming from the backyard,"She called him prince!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, running to the back yard "darn she bet me too it" I said at loud, there was silence for some time than every one burst out laughing even me. soon we all running the way Nadeshiko ran, coming into the back yard.

"Its been a while since we've seen our lord." kukai laughed, "What is this?" Amu shouted, "I warned you not to call hm 'prince'." Nadeshiko laughed, "When was that!" Amu shouted.

"Yesterday! when we were about to make the tart that broke." I told her, "When Tadese gets like this, hes unstoppable! its exciting!" Yaya cheered, "How's it 'exciting'?" Amu shouted.

"Listen, my subjects! Don't call me by a petty title, such as 'prince'." tadese told them, pointing at them. "Its 'King'!" He declared."Don't tell me, Tadese's dream is-", "Yep." I answered blankly, "Its world domination, of course!" Tadese shouted, laughing, "Don't worry, he'll change back soon." Nadeshiko assured her.

"Wait! Don't tell me you guys are actually encouraging him and his greed!" Amu sighed,"They are." I confirmed, "What!" Why do you think we're searching for the Embryo!" Yaya asked her, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Cause its fun" the three of them chorused. I nodded my head sadly with my two older sisters,"Cause its fun" She repeated, "No way..." Amu mumbled, "that's shallow" Tadese continued laughing in the background, He stopped, mid laugh, and was curled up in a ball, his school uniform, which he had magically changed into during the change, folded neatly next to him.

"Ummm...Tadese-kun" Amu called gently,"I'm sorry. It's so embarrassing whenever I get like that. I have no control. You're disgusted, aren't you, Hinamori-san." Tadese muttered.

"No way, pri-er, Tadese-kun." She said, nervously waving him off, "I don't think I'm fit to lead the Guardians as the King's chair", "Indeed, he's actually a shy little boy." Yaya told Amu,"He's afraid to speak in front of audiences even." Nadeshiko told her.

"They're right." Tadese spoke up. "that's why I wished for a strong would-be-self. Then and shugo chara showed up", "And I became Tadese's would-be-self." Kiseki said,"Wait! Don't tell me, you guys too?" Amu asked, facing the others. Temari and Pepe floated next to their owners. They all shared a look, giggling. I smiled, with my sisters ,their chara and my chara

"Alright! Cheer up, gutless King." Kukai said, leaning on Tadese's back,"He's right, Tadese." Kiseki said, "Yaya smells cookies!" Yaya said, She shook Amu, begging to have some of the cookies, "Yaya, that's enough!" Nadeshiko scolded.

"Why don't we eat them, together." Tadese smiled, "Sure!" Amu smiled, "Yay!" Yaya cheered, "But Yaya only gets 3." Amu stated, "Fine." Yaya agreed.

* * *

"Presently, we would like to make an announcement." Tadese said, at the day's next assembly. "I know this is sudden, but we would like to announce four new members of the Guardians. First, is the fifth Guardian: Joker. The position goes to Hinamori Amu." Tadese announced. Chattering erupted in the hall as everyone stared at Amu.

"Excuse me. Calm down." Tadese said, calling order onto the assembly hall. "the sixth member: Princess, That position goes to Haruno Hinata." Tadese announced, "the seventh member: Jester, that position goes to Haruno Sakura" Tadese announced again "the last one is: Musician That position goes to Haruno Amaya, than everyone looked at me and my sisters.

"P-Princess?" Hinata muttered and blushed.

"Joker? What's that supposed to mean?" Amu muttered, blushing.

"Umm Jester that's just an other name for Joker" Said an angry Sakura

"Musician, I guesses it fine I do love music" I said better happy.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, it's not that long but anyway please tell me what you thought of it

-MooonPanda-Chan


	3. Chapter 3:What Our first date

Hey guys sorry about me being selfish, I put in Hinata and Sakura P.O.V, oh here are the parings are Sakura X Ikuto or Kukai, Hinata X Nagihiko and Amaya X Ikuto or Kukai.

Oh and for people wondering what Amaya charas are for let me explain

Kasumi: Cause at Amaya old school the boys acted as they own the school so Amaya acted like a queen and it just became her the queen act but once she got here every one seem to be in harmony so she had to act quite and be a good child so Kasumi comes from her wish to be able to act her Queen self.

Akahana: Cause when Amaya was young her parents taught her to be ladylike but once she got to her new school she saw that no one would like her if she was ladylike, so Akahana come from Amaya wish to be ladylike.

The twins- Akio: Cause she was once loved at her old school by the girls and she was super cute and loveably but once she got to her new school no one saw her as cute so she stopped trying, so Akio comes from Amaya wish to be cute and loveably.

Ryo: Cause when she was young she use to play a lot of sports but once she came to her new school she saw that all the boys did play sports and all the girls just cheered on the sidelines so she thought people would think she was wired if she want out and played sports with the guys. So ryo come from Amaya wish to be able to play sport and be boyish.

I hope that cleared thing up.

* * *

Chapter three:What Our first date

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

"Today's snack is brownies thought." Nadeshiko said, "I love the brownies that Nadeshiko makes!" Yaya cheered, "Can I have one?" Hinata asked, sitting next to Nadeshiko. The Queen nodded, and handed her a brownie.

"Here" she smiled, Hinata blushed taking three brownie one for her, one for Sakura and one for her younger sister Amaya, "That's not it!" Amu shouted. "what's the meaning of dragging me along and into the Guardians! And what's a Joker anyway?" Amu shouted.

"You don't even know what a Joker is?" Kukai asked, holding up a playing card. "The Joker is the trump card." He said, turning the card to face her, "Trump card?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." Kukai answered, standing up. "You have three shugo charas, that's amazing." Kukai told her. "That's all." He said, taking a bite out of his brownie than looking at Amaya eating her brownie with a small blush on his face, oh I think some on has a crush on my little sister.

"How am I supposed to know that!" Amu shouted, "Its a special position." Nadeshiko giggled, "Special?" Amu asked, "Yeah. We Guardians may look really cool, but our normal work is way boring." Yaya complained, Kukai nodded in agreement, glancing at her than back to Amaya.

"All the Joker has to do is complete his or her own special mission." Kukai answered, swalloing his brownie, "It must be nice to be a joker." Yaya sighed, "That's right." Kukai agreed.

"And that's all there is to say!" Daichi smiled. Yaya and Kukai took out a red, Guardian cape. Kukai took the edge of the cape, and ruffled it, making it seem like it was flowing in a light breeze.

"And now! Amu's special made Guardian cape!" Yaya said, "Anything but that!" Amu shouted, "Its alright, you only have to wear the cape during special meeetings." Tadese smiled. "Let's work hard together.

"What does 'Princess' mean?" I asked, looking at Nadeshiko.

"The Princess is basically the 'Knight', but the role has mostly been assigned to a girl, so they got teased. We changed it to princess so they wouldn't get teased. Plus 'princess' suits you more than 'knight'." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking a sip of tea with a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"What does Jester mean" Sakura asked looking around, "It just like the joker but more mature than the joker" Tadase told her as Amu had a angry look on her face than she huffed.

"Oh what does Musician mean" Amaya asked looking down at her tea "Well it means she or he keeps us in balance and is the pure one" Kukai answered her with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Why are you three so comfrotable around here?" Amu shouted at us.

"Oh! I forgot!" Sakura muttered, digging into her bag. She took out out her black with pink cherry blossom on it hankerchief. "I forgot to give this back." Sakura told them, opening the cloth, the black chocker with the sun Shield on it, was curled inside, protected by the cloth.

"Oh same here!" Amu said, taking out a small white towel, The Humpty Lock was inside the towel, "me too" I said as I took out my white with purple flowers on it handkerchief in side is the chain and a lock shaped as a star "Oh yay me too" said Amaya as she took out her black with blue moons on it handkerchief and inside it was the black chocker with the sword on it.

"Actually we need to talk to you about those." Tadese told them, "Yeah! those are yours to keep!" Yaya stated, "'One day, a girl will arrive, holding three Shugo charas. When she comes, give her the Humpty Lock'." Tadese said. "The first generation king left us the Humpty lock, and that message.

"Humpty Lock? then that means, shouldn't there be a key?" Amu asked.

"Well who knows." Nadeshiko muttered, placing the lock on a chain. "We are just simply following the instructions of the first king, and each generation has inherited the Humpty Lock, waiting for you to come." Nadeshiko smiled, handing the lock to Tadese.

"There was also another three other little prophecy, the first was The Knight" Kukai said, Nadeshiko picked up the lock shaped like a star, putting a chain through the hoop on the back of it.

"'this girl will have a protector, maybe three, This will be her friend that arrived the same day she did, and she will have the star locket, The star locket will protect the dreams of the Humpty Lock and its holder, she will be on helf of the protector', and it has no hole for a key" Nadeshiko recited, holding up the star locket.

"what are the two other ones?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes the Sun shied, is to protect the Humpty lock and it will protect every one happiest " Nadeshiko told her, "and the Moon Sword is to keep all those three thing working and doing their job but is also to protect the Humpty lock, and to keep everything at peace" Kukai said looking at my younger sister,

"but two things are certain. these belong to you." She smiled. Her and Tadese walked over to the twins, placing the necklaces around their necks.

"And an extra present!" Yaya and Kukai cheered, placing four cases on the table, two of them are red, to match the color of our tie's, On had white tartan stripes and an boyish but still cute style. There was a chain on it, with a glass cherry blossom and a red boxing glover on it, The other one had black tartan stripes and a gothic, punk, lolita style. there was a chain on it, with a pink heart, and blue spade, and a green clover on it, there was a purple one with a white tartan stripes and an angelic, sweet, lolita style, there was a chain on it, with a microphone and a red heart on it, the last one was sky blue with a black tartan strips and an mysteries, cute, shy style, there was a chain on it, with a queen crown, a japanese fan, a soccer ball and a red heart on it.

"A case to place your shugo chara eggs." Kukai smiled. they opened the cases, three eggs fit inside of each of them. The charas popped out of their eggs smiling.

"This is a really nice present." Miki said.

"Yeah! Its kinda like our own house." Keiko agreed.

"I really like it! They're both cute!" Kasumi smiled.

"I agree, desu!" Su smiled.

"Wh-when did you guys...?" Amu trailed off.

"Before this small meeting." Amaya and Ran smiled. Amu blinked, looking at the Guardians. Nadehsiko smiled, and hugged me which made my face bright red.

* * *

Me and my sisters watched Kukai run by, dragging Amu behind him.

"Amu-chan! Fight!" Sakura cheered.

"Why don't you guys have to do this?" Amu shouted as they ran past again.

"I'm the Jester, Hinata the princess and Amaya the Musician, we're not the Joker. Besides, we taken martial arts since we could walk" Sakura smiled, as they ran past us once again, and continued running straight forward.

"Traitor!" Amu shouted at us, trying not to fall flat on her face. Amaya giggled as she walked though the doors and over to the Guardians.

"Nadeshiko! I made this for you!" I smiled, holding out a bag, "Thank you!" The Queen smiled, taking the bag from my hands. I sat between Yaya and Nadeshiko, taking a cup of tea as Sakura and Amaya talking together .

"She's working really hard." I heard Sakura commented.

"Yes, she is. But she may need to work harder." Kiseki muttered.

"Amay-chii, Hina-chii and Saku-chii didn't you say something about taking martial arts?" Yaya asked us.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it, not as good as Saku and Hina. I only made it to the red belt, two away from the final belt, as Sakura and Hinata finished martial arts ."

"That's good." Tadese told her.

"Well, it took me a year to get two belts, so that was seven years of hardwork. we had to move here because our prantes got jobs here so i had to stop" Amaya smiled.

"Wow! This pie is so good." Nadeshiko smiled, taking a bite of the Apple pie.

"Thanks!" I smiled a shy smile, blushing.

* * *

Me, Sakura, Amaya and Amu stood in the center of a crowd, staring at a bulliten board, holding the school newspaper. On it was a picture of Kukai and Amu.

"Trip during training?" Sakura muttered. Amu nodded, confirming the real truth.

"Not only did you manage to get the Joker position so quickly, you managed to capture Kukai's heart!" A classmate screamed happily. Amu 'tsk'ed at them, tearing the paper off the board. she rolled it into a ball, and threw it behind her.

"Boring." She stated, walking away than she looked at Amaya who looking arounded "it should be Amaya and him, not him and me, anyone can see that he likes you" she said as a smile worked it's way up onto her face "You will think he likes me" she said with light blush worked it way up on to her face "totally" Amu said us me and my twin nodded than Amu started walking away again.

"Hinata-sama! Are you going to visit Nadeshiko-sama?"

"Yep! We'll be in the Royal Garden together, after school!" I sighed dreamily.

"You really like, Nadeshiko-sama, huh?" a classmate asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Nadeshiko is so elegant and sweet." I smiled, before walking after Amu, Amaya and my twin.

"You didn't bake Nadeshiko a treat today." Akemi sighed.

"I had a lot of homework to do, I didn't have the time." I muttered, closing my eyes. my charas sighed, closing their eyes as well, though in exhaustion. A girl ran past the me and my two sisters, an egg following her.

"X egg." My Cute chara muttered, turning around.

"Sakura-chan! Yuki-san had an X egg following her!" Sakura fighter chara shouted.

"Yeah...I know..." Sakura muttered to hers. "Let's go." Amaya stated, following Yuki with me and Sakura behind her.

we slowly followed Yuki, the girl not even noticing us.

"Yuki-san...you can't escape." Sakura muttered, following her.

"The X egg is this way." Amaya queen chara told us, passing the trail that Amu had ran down. Yuki stopped at a field that had a podium. we walked to the podium, staring at her, Yuki let out a scream.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, as the Guardians ran up to them.

"Hinata-chan!" Nadeshiko shouted at me, "Amaya-Chan" the Jack shouted at my younger sister

**"Do you like English?"** A voice rang out. I looked at the X egg, watching it hatch. **"No...I hate English."** the strange chara said, growing slightly.

"Is that?"

"I think it is." Nadeshiko answered Tadese. "An X chara"

**"Destroy!"** The X chara shouted, sending alphabet ribbons towards them.

"MOONLIGHT BIRD!" Sakura shouted, jumping in front of them. She was fully transformed, and she held an arm out, keeping the shield up. The chara flew away.

"This is bad, Fujiskai-san, Yuiki-san, Haruno-san Twins! Look after Hotoba-san!" Tadese shouted.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko, Saku-Chan, Hina-Chan, stay safe." Amaya nodded, following the boys.

"Right, you too." I said as I nodded.

"Where'd it go." Tadese muttered as they lost track of the egg. Closed her eyes to talk to her chara, so that it could tell her where the x-chara is.

"Amaya? What's wrong?" Kukai asked, feeling her forehead. "You not feeling well."

"X chara." Amaya muttered, opening her eyes, her eyes are now blue, her queen chara told her to let take contral which she did. "this way." She commanded flying into the air. she flew slowly as Tadese and Kukai walked beside her.

"Can't we go faster?" Kukai asked, worried.

"No. This little ability thing just appeared, we can't push her too hard. We have to work up to it." Akahana shook her head sadly.

"We have to train, train, and train some more! Until we can erfectly sense X eggs and X charas." Ryo smiled, readying for the idea.

"But, if its senseing x eggs, how will we train her for that?" Kiseki asked.

"We'll find a way!" Akio told them.

"Ah. In there." Sakura muttered, pointing at a building. She landed on the grounds, her eyes still blue, but you could see some green in her eyes . Tadese and Kukai opened the door, the last of the green going away from Amaya's eyes. "Its here." she muttered, closing her eyes slowly, like she was about to fall asleep. Her hand touched the bird on her dress, opening her eyes, they were back to her normal green.

"Amaya!" Amu shotued, noticing her.

**"Do you like English?"** The X chara asked them, as the doors closed behind them.

"Hinamori-san! Be careful! That's a chara born from an X egg!" Tadese shouted, warning her.

"Its an X chara!" Amaya shouted.

"An X chara?" Amu exclaimed.

**"Yes~! I am a X chara!"** It shouted, throwing the alphabet ribbons at them. Amata brought her shield up and flew around, dodging each ribbon that came for her.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu shouted after a while, twisting her hands in front of her locket. the X-Chara paused in its attack, watching Amu transform. Amu jumped around the room, trying to catch it.

**"Hey, come on!"** It teased. Amaya joined in, flying around wildly, trying to grab it.

"How do we catch this infernal creature?" Sakura asked, slipping into a polite manner.

"I have no clue!" Amu shotued.

**"Destroy!"**

"Sapphire Bird Shield!" Sakura shotued. the bird peeled off than turned into a shield, spliting in half. On wing protected Amu, while the other protected Sakura.

_"I dont' want to change!"_ Yuki's voice rang out.

"Changing is just fine!" Amu shouted, her hands forming a heart, over her lock.

"Negative heart! lock on!" Amu shouted. "Open Heart!" She shouted thrusting her arms out.

"Pure light!" she shouted, the bird shield disappeared as a Blue Bird formed above the egg, showering it with blue feathers/dust, as pink hearts surrounded it.

**"Oh no!"** it shouted, as the red X broke apart.

"The x was removed." Amu gasped. the blue bird continued showering the black Chara in blue feathers/dust, getting rid of the darkness.

"Amu gets rid of the X, and I get rid of the darkness." Amaya mtutered to herself, watching the black chara turn into a flight attendant.

**"Attention please! thank you, Amu-chan, Amaya-chan!"** the chara smiled. Amaya flew next to Amu, looking at the chara.

"Are you Hotoba-san's would-be-self?" Amu asked.

**"Yes!** But please keep it a secret from her!" She smiled. "I'm fine now. I'll sleep a little while longer until Hotoba realizes who she wants to be. **See you again!"** She smiled as her egg closed around her. The egg disappeared, returning to Yuki.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Nadeshiko asked, as Yuki opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Yuki asked.

"You collapsed here, and we found you." Nadeshiko told her.

"Ridiculous. Changing is fine. No matter where you are, you're still under the same sky, that'll never change. You're friends will still be friends, even if you move." amu scolded her, while looking at the sky.

"she's kidding." I smiled as I heard from Amaya. Yuki looked at the me, my twin and my younger sister, I was sitting next to Nadeshiko. "Amu-chan is just as scared of change as anyone else is. changing is a scary thing, but if you can adapt and you'll pull through it, everything will be fine." Amaya smiled **(she knows this from the night Amu sleep over, they now know everything about each other).**

"Yeah. So let's be scaredy-cats together, as friends." Amu suggested, holding a hand out to her. Yuki smiled, nodding. She took Amu's hand and pulled herself off the ground. A bell rang out.

"Class is starting soon!" Sakura shouted, standing up.

"Oh no!" Amu shouted. Amaya ran ahead of us, heading for the school,.

"I'm going with Amaya!" Kukai shouted, running after her.

"No fair!" Yaya shouted, joining in the chase.

"Wait for us!" Amu cried grabbing me and my twin hands, running after them.

* * *

"Well, that's how it is. I'm your new teacher." a man at the front of the class cheered. His wild and messy brown hair was tied into a ponytail, not helping his hair at all. He was wearing a light brown suit, and glasses sat on his nose, over his silly brown eyes. His name was on the chalkboard 'Yuu Nikaidou'. "Since your other teacher is on maternity leave, I'll be taking over!" He smiled, as the door to class opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Amu shotued, running inside.

"Amu be careful!" I shouted, just as the girl smacked her foot against the podium, falling onto the podium. Papers that the teacher was holding flew into the air, as he fell too.

"That's the second time today." Amu muttered, rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry. Hey wait, you're that teacher from earlier." Amu muttered, staring at the man.

"I'm Nikaidou Yuu. Nice to meet you Himamori Amu." He smiled.

"She hardly ever has 'free time'." Amaya muttered, placing her hand against her forehead.

"Well, for the next hour let's-Whoa!" Nikaidou shouted, as he slid on a piece of paper, falling on his back.

"He's quiet the character." Amu muttered.

"Well, things defiantly got more interesting." I muttered, as I walked over to my friend. I helped the Joker up and then stood next to the teacher, carefully stepping around the paper. "Do you need some help, Sakura asked, extending her hand. Nikaidou looked at her, blushing slightly.

"You're so sweet. And you look so cute, just like a little doll." He muttered. Sakura her widen.

"Well thank you! I don't get that compliment often." Sakura smiled as he took hold of her hand. Sakura pulled him up, helping him stand. "So you don't fall again, stand still while Amu and I and my sisters clean up the paper!" Sakura smiled.

"huh?" Amu asked.

"Its your fault he dropped all of this in the first place. The least you could do is help." Sakura mutterd to her friend Nikaidou looked at my and Amaya "Oh you two are cute too just like your sister" he said as a blush dust Amaya cheek and my face turned around "you would hope since we are related" Amaya said back.

"fine." Amu agreed, crouching down. Sakura smiled, and kneeled down, picking up the papers soon me and Amaya did the smae. Nikaidou looked behind him and took a small step back, getting away from the papers. however, since he kept walking back, he fell off the small stage.

"Sensei!" I gasped.

"I-I'm fine." He muttered, waving her off. The class laughed at him, and some students helped the us pick up the scattered paper.

"Where did I put the rooster? Where is it?" Nikaidou muttered as he searched through the stack of books on his podium. He elbowed the largest stack and it started to fall. I stood up as Nikaidou grabbed the books, falling over the podium. I took a thin black book off the top of his head.

"Roster." I stated, holding it out to him.

"Lucky Score!" Nikaidou cheered, taking it. "Alright, i can check Hinata-chan off the list." He said, standing up. I sighed, and picked up the books, carrying them to the front of the podium.

"Here, hoefully you won't fall over, if they're in front of the podium. And with the titles of the books sticking out to the front, you'll find it easily." My sisters sighed, walking back to my seat in between Sakura and Amaya. my twin sighed, and watched Amaya fly behind Nikaidou, looking at the roster.

"Haruno Sakura-Chan" he called my twin which he got a 'hai' from Sakura.

"Haruno Amaya-Chan" he called my sister which got a 'here' from her.

"Himamori Amu-san?" He called, Amu ignored him.

"Amu, he's calling your name." Sakura and Ran whispered. Amu looked up at him as he called her name incorrectly, again.

"Its not HIMA its HINA!" Amu shouted.

"Gomen, Himamori-san!" he smiled. Amu growled, glaring at him, before sitting back in her seat.

* * *

"Geez, what is with that guy? Doesn't this count as harassment?" Amu growled.

"Amu, calm down." Sakura muttered.

"Its kinda funny, desu." Su smiled.

"Its not funny!" Amu shouted at her.

"Gomen, gomen Amu-chan." I muttered, waving my arms back and forth. Amu raised an eyebrow, but she noticed that the students were staring at them. Amu sighed and continued walking, my and my two sisters following behind her.

"Kukai!" She smiled, seeing the boy rush down the stairs, a duffel bag in his hand.

"Huh?" Kukai muttered, looking over at them. "Oh, yo! Hinamori! Haruno's and Amaya-Chan!"

"Why does Amaya get Amaya-chan, while I get Hinamori and the twins get Haruno's?" Amu grumbled.

"Cause I ...!" Kukai but we couldn't the last bit "what was that" Amaya asked "Oh, nothing I have to go. See ya." He said, continuing to run.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko whispered from behind her. Amu let out a slight scream and clung to the staircase. "Konichiwa, Hinata, Sakura and Amaya!" Nadeshiko greeted, facing the me and my sisters.

"Konichiwa." I nodded, blushing while my sisters just nodded.

"Ah! You're blushing gets cuter and cuter each day, little princess!" Nadeshiko smiled, hugging me. my neck and ears turned red, as I tried no to faint. Nadeshiko let go of me, wrapping her arms around my right arm. "Hey, since you're free, let's watch the soccer team practice!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"we love to go. It'll be fun to watch Kukai practice." Amaya answered.

"Yeah, and since Amu's 'free' she can go." Akio chuckled.

"Yeah, she's definately 'free'!" Miki and Ran agreed.

"Hooray for 'free time' Himamori!" The charas cheered.

"Guys, stop calling her Himamori." Sakura sighed.

* * *

The soccer ball rolled towards them, stoppng infront of Amu.

"Oi! Hinamori! Toss the ball back in!" Kukai shouted.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I muttered, burying my head in Nadeshiko's right shoulder. I peaked an eye out, watching Amu run for the ball. The Xs in her hair turned into hearts, as she kicked the ball. It flew past the players and shot into the goalie net.

"Substitution!" Kukai shouted, pointing at her.

"Yes!" Amu smiled.

"lucky!" Amaya smiled.

"Do you like soccer?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Not really. But all the my childhood friends would play it and some times they would get me to play" Amaya smiled.

"I guess that was before you guys moved, huh?" Nadeshiko asked. my younger sister nodded, just as Amu flipped in the air, kicking the ball to the goal. the goalie caught it, smiling.

"Aw...he caught it..." Sakura frowned.

"That's to bad." Nadeshiko agreed. They watched the goalie start doing forced cartwheels as the ball conitnued to spin. He flew into the goal, making the point count.

"YEAH!" The students cheered, jumping up!

"GO AMU!" we all cheered.

* * *

"Souma-kun, you were great today." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah. Though you could have won if you chara changed with Daichi." Sakura commented.

"I know that now. But I never chara change when I'm in the game, practice or real. It would be a false game and I would cheating into the spot they gave me. I refuse to cheat." Kukai told them.

"But it was just for fun." Akio pointed out.

"Our skills were still being tested, when its an off the clock, not recorded match, then I'll chara change." Kukai told them.

"Your such a good sport, Souma-kun." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Ah! I have to head this way now, see ya." Amu said, heading towards a street.

"Hinamori, you'll come to the game right?" Kukai asked. Amu started blankly at him and yawned.

"No way." She told him. Kukai gasped, glaring at her. "Just kidding! Of course I'm coming!" Amu smiled, before running the way she needed to go.

"See you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" Me and my sisters called.

"That little..." Kukai muttered, tightening his fists.

"She was just joking, Souma-kun." Nadeshiko laughed. She turned to me. "Hinata, I'm going to make a lunch for the Guardians to eat during the soccer game, you want to help me make the dessert?" Nadeshiko asked. I blushed, before nodding.

"H-Hai! I would love to!" I smiled.

"Ah! So this is, what, your fourth date?" Kukai asked.

"d-d-d-d-d-date?" I stuttered, her face besoming red.

"No. We haven't had a first date yet." Nadeshiko smiled. I slowlly looked at her blushing.

"Nani!" I shouted.

"I would like for our first date to be more special. Woudln't you?" Nadeshiko asked. I blushed nodding in agreement.

"Y-Yeah..." I smiled.

"I'll come pick you up a few hours before the game. I'm more used to cooking in my kitchen, plus its all state of the arc and everything is brand new, so there will be an advatage." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Alright. i'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, before running ahead of them my sisters running after me. I stopped a few streets down so my sisters could catch up to me "ohhh thats so sweets you guys together " Amaya said as we turned left, heading home.


End file.
